dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SHINee
Archivo:Shinee-lacoste.jpg Perfil de grupo thumb|400px *'Nombre grupal': SHINee (샤이니) *'Género': Contemporáneo *'Producido por': SM Entertainment *'Debut': 25 de mayo de 2008 (누난너무예뻐 | SHINee - The first Mini Album) *'Dados a conocer el': 19 de mayo de 2008 *'Color oficial': Pearl Aqua *'Nombre del fanclub': SHINee World (Shawol) SHINee SHINee es una banda contemporánea surcoreana compuesta por 5 miembros, producida por SM Entertainment. Esta empresa ha debutado a algunos de los grupos más populares en el re ciente k-pop como lo son TVXQ, Super Junior , Girls Generation. Los miembros de SHINee, que son descritos como una banda contemporánea, tienen entre 17 y 21 años. Es una banda que destaca entre sus cualidades la música, el baile y, sobre todo, la moda. SHINee siguió siendo un secreto hasta el 18 de mayo del 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgió en diversos artículos en Internet. El 19 de mayo de 2008 apareció en la web oficial un anuncio sobre el debut del grupo con el single y el MV. SHINee debutó con el PV musical el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. SHINee se describe como una banda contemporánea y está integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades oscilan entre quince y dieciochos años de edad, en sus pricipios ya que ellos ya estan creciendo. El grupo se compone de: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho y Taemin. SHINee realiza el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. ¿SHINee? thumb|left|400pxJuntando las silabas de “shine” y “e”, tiene un significado de “personas recibiendo la luz”. Esta luz, como el grupo aplicó, es el spotlight que va directo a SHINee, el cual pretende tener el deseo de fascinar a las fans junto con su diversa música. SHINee se dio a conocer el día 19 de mayo de 2008, como el ‘nuevo grupo’ de SM Ent., causando así gran controversia entre el público juvenil coreano. El trailer (teaser) del primer sencillo “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El primer minialbum de SHINee fue lanzado el 22 de mayo, y su debut se realizó el 25 de mayo en Inkigayo (인기가요). Curiosidades thumb|290px SHINee a hecho covers de otros artistas como "Run It" de Chris Brown, "Umbrella" de Rihanna junto a Seo In Young y "We Are The Future" de H.O.T. También tienen su propia versión de la canción "Y si fuera ella" de Alejandro Sanz, como también su propia version de just dance que originalmnte es interpretada por Lady GaGa. Además, Taemin forma parte del “grupo” Wonder Boys junto a componentes de otros grupos como Big Bang y Super Junior en el que cantan canciones de grupos femeninos. El grupo tambien tuvo un reality Show llamado Shinee’s YunHaNam que estuvo al aire en MNT desde el 6 de agosto del 2008 al 16 de octubre del mismo año. En este programa ellos competian en cada capítulo para tener una cita con una noona. El programa consta de 20 capítulos. La cancion "Juliette" fue muy criticada por los fans por tener un gran parecido a un canción interpretada por uno de los High School Musical de Disney aunque muchos no se vieron afectados con esta. La cancion "Forever or never" tambiénn fue criticada pero más por los fans de Cinema Bizarre ya que todo el ritmo de la canción es igual y hasta lleva el mismo nombre. Interpretaron una cancion para el drama Boys Over Flowers titulada “Stand by me”. Y también para un comercial de Anycall, empresa de moviles, protagonizado por dos de los actores de Boys Before Flowers con el tema “Bodyguard” (보디가드) de SHINee. ShiNee parcipo en Hello Baby! 2da temporada, siendo los encantadores padres de Yoogeun un bebe de 3 años. Hasta el momento (2011) ShiNee continuan viendo y visitando a su "hijo", Yoogeun estuvo en uno de los conciertos de sus Appas en enero. Los papas ShiNee concientes mucho a su hijo y lo cuidan mucho. Han hecho un gran lazo con el niño luego de Hello Baby! a Yoogeun le gusta mucho la cancion "Lucifer" de sus appas ShiNee. Integrantes Archivo:200911291057512100_1.jpg Onew, Taemin, JongHyun, Minho, Key '☆Onew'☆ thumb|left|318px|Onew Nombre Real: Lee Jin ki (이진기) Nombre Artistico: Onew (온유 o 温流) Nicknames: Leader Onew, Dubu (Tofu), Onew Sangtae Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de Diciembre de 1989. Estatura: 1.77 cm Tipo de Sangre: O Hoobies: Fútbol Especialidades: Musica, Cantar, Piano, Mandarin Posición (Voz): Lider del grupo, sub vocal. Debut:'''25 de mayo de 2008 (누난너무예뻐 | SHINee - The first Mini Album) ☆Jong Hyun☆' thumb|left|318px|Jonghyun '''Nombre artístico: '''Jonghyun (종현 o 鐘鉉) '''Nombre real:' Kim Jonghyun (김종현) Nicknames: Bling bling Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de Abril de 1990 Tipo de sangre: AB Altura: 1.73 Posición: '''Cantante principal '''Profesión: Cantante y Modelo Especialidades: Escribir canciones, Chino. Descubrimiento: En “2005 S.M. Casting System”. Familia: '''Padres y una hermana '''Hoobies: Cantar y tocar el piano '☆Key☆' thumb|left|310px|Key Nombre artistico: Key (키) Nombre Real: '''Kim Kibum (김기범) '''Nicknames: '''The almighty Key, Key omma, Keybum, Pinkey, Diva Key '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre de 1991 Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu Familia: Sus padres, es hijo único. Tipo de Sangre: B Altura: 1.77 Posición: '''rap sub vocal '''Hoobies: esuchar música rap, bailar, ski acuatico. Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés y Chino. ☆Min Ho☆' thumb|left|318px|Minho '''Nombre artistico:' ''Minho (민호 o 珉豪) '''Nombre real:' Choi Minho (최민호) Nombre Artistico: '''Flaming Charisma Minho (민호 o 珉豪) '''Posición: Rap, sub vocal Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de Diciembre de 1991 Familia: Padre, hermano mayor Descubrimiento: En "2006 S.M. Casting System". Altura: 1.81 cm Tipo de sangre: B Hoobies: '''cantar, escribir canciones, ver películas, fútbol, basketball '''Especialidades: '''actuación, chino, inglés ☆Tae Min☆' thumb|left|318px|Taemin '''Nombre artistico: '''Taemin (태민 o 泰民) '''Nombre real: 'Lee Tae Min' '(이태민) Posición: Bailarín principal,Sub-Vocal Debut: Lo descubrieron en “2005 S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting". Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de Julio de 1993 Lugar de nacimiento: Dongbong-gu, Seoul Familia: Padres/ Hermano mayor Tipo de Sangre: B Altura: 1.75 cm Hoobies: bailar, escuchar música, tocar el piano Especialidad: chino, baile. Discografía thumb|312px SHINee World (Primer Album)''' #The SHINee World (doo-bop) #사랑의길(Love's Way) #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC)　 #그녀가헤어졌다(One for Me) #화장을하고(Graze) #마지막선물(Last Gift) (In my room-Prelude) #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In My Room (Unplugged Remix) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''29 de Agosto del 2008 '''Info Extra *El Album tiene dos versiones, A & B; la diferencia son las fotos del booklet y portada. *"Y si fuera ella" es solo cantada por Jonghyun y es cover de la misma canción con el mismo nombre de Alejandro Sanz. 'Lucifer (Segundo Album)' thumb|316px#UP & DOWN #Lucifer #Electric Heart #A-Yo #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살 (Quasimodo) #악 (Shout Out) #WOWOWOW #Your Name #Life #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후 (Love Still Goes On) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''19 de Julio del 2010 '''Info Extra *Onew compuso "Your Name" mientras que Jonghyun "Obsession,además de Up & Down ". *"Love still goes on" es la sequela de la canción 'Love should go on'. *Este album también tiene dos versiones A & B, al igual que el primero, diferenciado por las fotos del booklet y portada; incluyendo en cualquiera de los dos un photocard al azar diferente. 'REPACKAGE' 'A.Mi.Go (Primer Repackage)' #아.미.고(Amigo)thumb|236px #Forever or Never #산소같은너(Love like Oxygen) #사.계.한(Plugged by DJ_Oneshot) #누난너무예뻐(Replay) #너아니면안되는걸(ROMANTIC) #사랑의길(Love’s Way) #그녀가헤어졌다(One for me) #화장을하고(Graze) #마지막선물(Last Gift)(In my room – Prelude) #내곁에만있어(Best Place) #혜야(Y Si Fuera Ella) #눈을감아보면(Four Seasons) #In my room (Unplugged Remix) #The SHINee World (doo-bop) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31 de Noviembre del 2008 '''Info Extra *A.Mi.Go es la abreviatura de "Areumdaun Minyeoreul johamyeon Gosenghanda" lo cual significa "Sufrirás si amas a una mujer muy bonita/hermosa/bella". *El repackage contiene un pequeño folleto llamado 'Special time' en el cual se aprecia muchas fotos desde su debut; comentarios y firmas de los integrantes. thumb|268px 'Hello (Segundo Repackage)' #Lucifer #Hello #하나(One) #Get It #UP & DOWN #Electric Heart #A-Yo #욕(慾) (Obsession) #화살(Quasimodo) #악(Shout Out) #Wowowow #Your Name #Life #Ready or Not #Love Pain #사.계.후(Love Still Goes On) Fecha de su próximo lanzamiento: 04 de Octubre del 2010 'MINI ÁLBUMS' thumb|252px 'Replay (1er Mini Álbum)' #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay) #In my room #Real #사.계.한 (Love should go on) #누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay/Boom Track) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''22 de Mayo del 2008 '''Info Extra *"Replay" fue su debut canción. *"In my room" es cantada por tres miembros, Jonghyun, Key & Onew. thumb|231px 'Romeo (Segundo Mini Album)' #니가 맘에 들어 (Talk To You) #줄리엣 (Juliette) #차라리 때려 (Hit Me) #세노리따 (Señorita) #잠꼬대 (Please, Don't Go) #소년, 소녀를 만나다 (Romeo+Juliette) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''21 de Mayo del 2009 '''Info Extra *La canción Juliette fue escrita por el miembro Jonghyun, haciendo así su debut como escritor. *La melodía de dicha canción 'Juliette' fue comprada por Corbin Bleu, la cual tiene como nombre su single 'deal with it'. *El mini album tiene cinco (c/u de los integrantes) distintas portadas de atras; asi las fans pueden elegir a su preferido. thumb|302px '2009 Year Of Us (Tercer Mini Album)' #Y.O.U. (Year Of Us) #Ring Ding Dong #Jo Jo #Get Down #SHINee Girl #내가 사랑했던 이름 (The name I loved) Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de Octubre del 2009 Info Extra: *"The name I loved" es el primer solo del líder. *Onew hace dueto con Kim Yeon Woo (track 6). *La integrante Luna del grupo feminino F(x) , participa en "Get Down". 'COLABORACIONES' *'O.S.T' SHINee actualmente han participado en O.S.T para dramas: #Boys Over Flowers (KBS TV Drama): Stand By Me #DREAM (Nuevo Drama): Countdown #Princess District Attorney (SBS Drama): Fly High #Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea: Haru 'OST Christmas Version *'También hizo un single digital #Anycall Bodyguard CF: 'Bodyguard *'2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining Después de dos años, la SM Entertainment ha sacado su álbum de verano en la que por primera vez SHINee está incluido y tiene la participación en dos canciones, el grupo en una de las canciones ha hecho dueto con TVXQ & Super Junior (track 1) y en el otro solo ellos (track 4). #Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior #Scar: SHINee *'Videojuegos' De los mismos productores de "''El Señor de los Anillos" han participado en la banda sonora (en Korea) de la pelicula de Hollywood '"The Warrior's Way". #Obsession Videografía thumb|left|280px|Love Like Oxygen - SHINeethumb|right|280px|Replay - shinee thumb|left|280px|Amigo - SHINeethumb|right|280px|Juliette - SHINee thumb|left|280px|Ring Ding Dong - SHINeethumb|right|280px|LUCIFER - SHINee thumb|left|280px|Hello - SHINee Videos thumb|300px|left|Resumen del concierto de Japan ( 2010) y Korea (2011). HD Galería De Fotos Jonghyun taemin kim so eun by ohmyyoochun-d3663td.png Taemin kim so eun wallpaper by ohmyyoochun-d36641b.png P.jpg Ñ.jpg Io.jpg 1554dqf.jpg 55pp.jpg 33546_444096852546_270873132546_5941973_1913617_n.jpg 36417_10150202299250430_42008305429_13566263_5989368_n.jpg 156376_176246379064639_151014064921204_468302_3874693_n.jpg 163798_176246412397969_151014064921204_468304_4693087_n.jpg 164568_176246352397975_151014064921204_468301_2297099_n.jpg 164602_176246395731304_151014064921204_468303_7156672_n.jpg 165604_176246429064634_151014064921204_468305_5953165_n.jpg 181951_193080864047857_151014064921204_616427_3003225_n.jpg 183725_193079714047972_151014064921204_616357_2056035_n.jpg 184627_193080694047874_151014064921204_616414_8151819_n.jpg 184771_193081314047812_151014064921204_616439_1616039_n.jpg 17839_341099983008_234296558008_4851478_5103534_n.jpg 31195_463303243008_234296558008_5821670_6769977_n.jpg 180174_10150090362927547_270873132546_6874620_4104830_n.jpg 182874_10150090363057547_270873132546_6874625_81056_n.jpg 183387_10150090362952547_270873132546_6874621_1445406_n.jpg vgdfr SHINEEEEEE.jpg Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop